


Styx's Horror Attraction

by DerpyFTW



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: But This Is Beatbox I'm Talking About. The Guy's A Jerk., Horror Attraction, May Contain Triggering Subjects, Mentions of Murder, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 22:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12780972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpyFTW/pseuds/DerpyFTW
Summary: Shortstorm And Her Little Brothers Get The Night Shift At The New 'Styx's Horror Attraction' And There's A Surprise Waiting For Them.





	Styx's Horror Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> Got This Idea A While Ago And I Clung Onto It.

Shortstorm's Pov- Me And My Brothers Walked Into The Styx's Horror Attraction. It Had An Eerie Air To It. Probably Just The Decay Of The Place. This Place Is Just  _Begging_ To Be Burned To The Ground. Ah, Well. At Least I'm Getting Payed 120 Shanix A Week For This. Just Gotta Go Through With This To Get Payed. "Shortstorm, Are You  _SURE_ You Can Handle This?" Cloudstorm Asked Me. "....I'll Manage." I Manage To Say. Why Did I Say That? Why Did I Lie To Him? I Shouldn't Have Done That. "Alright." Cloudstorm Sighed. After Our Last Encounter With Him, Beatbox Should Be Dead, Right? No-one's Ever Survived That Suit! Me And My Brothers Walked Into The Security Office We'd Be Staying In For The Next 6 Hours. "Okay, Stinger, You Handle The Door, Cloudstorm, Let Me Or Stinger Know If Anything Is In The Window, And I'll Handle The Cameras." I Say Shakily. "Gotcha." They Replied In Unison. (3:00.) Cloudstorm's Pov- Shortstorm Was Looking Nervous. And Stinger Was Getting Drowsy. I'm Surprised Stinger Is Still Awake. I Almost Get Down From My Post When I See Something Approaching. I Shrug It Off As Just A Mouse, I Mean The Place Is Home To Almost Billions Of 'Em. But Then I Do A Double-Take. Oh Rocky Road. "SHORTSTORM MOVEMENT AT 2:00!" I Shout At The Top Of My Lungs. "WHAT?!" Shortstorm Replied. She Turned To The Cameras And Saw That It Was More Than A Mouse. Impossible. I-It Has To Be Impossible! "STINGER SHUT THE DOOR!!!" Shortstorm Shouted. Stinger Slammed The Door Shut. A Few Seconds Later We Heard Banging At The Door. Shortstorm Grabbed Me And Stinger And Hid Under The Desk. We Were Terrified! I Could Feel My Spark About To Beat Out Of My Chest. And I Felt A Few Tears Start To Drip Down My Face. Then We Hear A Chime. We Made It! We Lived To 6 AM! Then We Remembered We Have 4 More Nights This Week.


End file.
